Natsu's Choices
by Aoekae
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Natsu is forced to make choices that will have long reaching consequences for them all...
1. Ambush

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Fairy Tail, and I do not make any money from the writing of fanfiction. I just do it for fun, and because all the other jobs where you can torture people and control their lives are illegal.**

 **A/N:** **This chapter of the story contains a lemon. The story will not focus on lemons as a major source of content.**

 **Special thanks to my lovely Betas,** **5911132** **(who has been a huge help with the entire document) and** **Scarlet Forest, (who has edited a sfw version of this story.)**

* * *

"Ambush!" Lucy cried out as the bandit behind her twisted her arm and placed a collar around her neck. She looked around frantically, but Erza was under attack by an overwhelming hoard, and Gray was busy watching her back. Natsu was off somewhere, breaking shit, as was his custom. She elbowed the bandit, knocking him back long enough to grab a key from her belt.

"Open, gate of the lion…Leo!"

When her magic didn't respond, she felt a sinking feeling. Usually when she was in trouble Loki would show up on his own…but for some reason, he wasn't coming.

"Loki! Please, help me!" Nothing.

Her thoughts raced. _'Is there some sort of spell on the collar to prevent spirits from seeing me? But how could they tell I was a celestial mage? I hadn't used magic yet…'_

She twisted around, yanking her whip from her belt. She managed to take out the bandit creeping up behind her, but she couldn't keep up with the sheer number of bandits surging her way. Her greatest weapon had been sealed, along with it her fate.

* * *

Gray couldn't believe how efficiently the trap had been laid. Even Erza was having trouble. He stood guarding her back, but he was running out of magic and the ice mage was losing hope fast.

"Shit! Erza!" He spun as he saw a bandit dart past him. "Ice Make: Shield!" He barely managed to fend off an attack aimed at her back. He could feel himself grow weaker. _'Shit…How long can I keep this up?'_

Erza's requip was slowing. _'Looks like she's tiring too. We need to wrap this up…She's used up way too much magic.'_

Gray noticed a bandit poising to strike his friend as he stood observing her. He readied his ice magic, but it didn't respond. He couldn't raise a shield in time. "Erza! Look out!"

He threw himself in front of the sword aimed at her back. The blow instead sliced his back open and injured plenty of organs on its way through. He couldn't prevent a pained cry, and Erza spun around, becoming distracted at the worst possible moment.

A blast of magic pierced her in the lower chest, and she fell.

Lucy's pain echoed throughout the entire building in the form of a horrified scream.

* * *

Natsu was gleefully destroying the bandit's hideout when he heard a sound that made his blood freeze in his veins…Lucy's horrified, agonized screech.

"Lucy!"

He rushed back to the main room, mentally kicking himself for leaving the others alone. _'Why do you always run ahead? You'd better get there in time!'_

He gestured to Happy just before he reached the room where the others fought. "Stay here!"

He ran into the room, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw the battered bodies of Erza and Gray on the ground, unconscious…bleeding out. A quick sniff informed him they were fading fast. If they weren't treated soon, they would die. _'So much blood…'_ Rage filled his face, fire surrounding him as he strode towards the bandits.

"Tsk tsk. Do you want your friends to die? This one too, of course." The leader, standing above Natsu on a nearby ledge, twisted Lucy's arm, making her cry out again. He could see bruises already covering her skin. Natsu ground to a halt, his flames intensifying.

"How about a deal, hmm?" The man threw down a circular piece of metal…a collar. "Put that on, and my friend here will save those two. Likewise, I won't kill the blonde."

"I'm supposed to believe you'll honor the deal once I actually put the collar on?" Natsu scoffed, edging closer.

"Do you have any choice?" The man raised a brow, twisting Lucy's arm again and tsking softly at him when he got too close. Natsu stopped again, grinding his teeth. "They're dying, Fairy. Tick tock. Time's up. Which do you choose?"

Natsu closed his eyes, anguish filling his face as he struggled with the decision. He suspected that the collar had some sort of magic nullifying enchantment on it. It had a weird smell to it. His chance to rescue Lucy and the rest would probably decrease a lot if he took the deal. But…Erza and Gray would die very soon unless he did something, and he couldn't use healing magic. Even if he managed to free them, he couldn't heal them. He could smell their lives ebbing out onto the bloodstained ground. He nodded subtly to Happy, trusting him to get help.

"Fine."

Natsu picked up the collar. "But if you let them die, I promise you'll regret it for the rest of your very short life…" He put the collar on and instantly felt the loss of his magic.

"A wise decision." The leader snapped his fingers and a young woman rushed forward. Erza and Gray were enveloped by a blinding light. When Natsu could see again, they seemed fully healed, though they were now wearing collars. Upon closer inspection, Natsu could see that Lucy and the young healer were also wearing them. His thoughts raced in baffled circles. _'How can the healer use healing magic with the collar on? Does each collar have a different effect? I can't use my magic anymore…how can she?'_

"I always keep my promises. You'd do well to remember that." The man smirked. "My name is Chimei. I am the leader of this group. If you wish to avoid untold sorrow, you'll obey me without question. Isn't that right, Li?" As he gestured to the woman, his eyes never left Natsu's. The young healer, obviously saddened by the capture of Natsu's group, nodded meekly as she fixed her gaze to the floor.

The leader laughed, an evil sound that sent a shiver down Lucy's spine as she stood listening to the man currently holding her hostage. "Li went against my wishes once…but you regret that now, don't you pet? But my men and I found her _sooo_ entertaining. It's a shame she didn't get pregnant, though…We could've had a bunch of little healers running around."

Chimei's leer became even more malicious as he smirked at the girl. Natsu felt a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. _'Rape…He's bragging about rape.'_ His eyes snapped to Lucy and a growl built in his throat.

"If you hurt her, I'll fucking KILL YOU!" Natsu screamed, unconsciously taking a threatening step forward.

"Tsk tsk. You'll learn either respect or despair soon, boy." His goons dragged the still groggy Erza and Gray from the room. "Now seems like a good time for your first lesson." A few bandits surrounded Natsu, holding his arms behind him and forcing him to watch as Chimei handed Lucy off to a goon and came close enough to whisper in Natsu's ear. "My men and I could have a lot of fun with this one. Such a body…such beautiful hair…my god, her face! My men would sire many children on her. She could be the start of a new era, just imagine the spawn we could force on her."

Natsu immediately began fighting like a wild beast, willing to injure himself to get free, all the while screaming death threats. It became hard for the bandits to keep him subdued. He became a dervish of flying kicks and punches. He even bit a few. "Let me go! You bastards! You won't get away with this! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Now, now. Did I say I was going to rape her? No, dear boy. You will be the one to rape her."

Natsu was so surprised by his words that he actually stopped struggling. "What? I'd never do that!"

"You will do it."

"Yeah right. Why would I rape Lucy?" The look of contempt Natsu gave him did a great job emphasizing how utterly ridiculous he found the prospect.

"Because if you don't…my men will. Each and every one of them will use her over and over, as painfully as possible, until she is so full of despair that she eventually, and with a great deal of relief, takes her own life."

Natsu felt the blood drain from his face as he considered his options. _'No magic…Damn it! I should have fought them before. But Erza and Gray…'_

Outwardly subdued now, he whispered "Don't do this."

The Salamander's mind was full of bitter determination. _'If they try to make me rape Lucy, I'll have to kill them all…without magic. I don't know how I will…but I will. If Lucy gets hurt, they'll die.'_

"Perhaps if you beg I'll permit you to seduce her. I can be merciful." The amusement in his voice made Natsu grit his teeth as hate spread through him.

"Fine." He gritted out. "Please…please. I'll do anything if you'll spare her."

"Surely that isn't the best you can do? It isn't very good begging. It's like you're barely into it at all." He pointed at the ground. "On your knees. And put some _feeling_ into it."

Natsu had to take several deep breaths before he trusted himself to speak. In the end it was only the sight of Lucy nervously waiting just out of earshot that calmed him down. After few more deep inhales and slow exhales, he dropped to his knees.

"Please…I'm begging you. Please don't hurt her! Please don't hurt my precious comrades." He looked down, trying to hide the hate he felt, the rage. _'Maybe if he thinks I'm beaten I'll have a chance to take him out.'_ He mentally raged.

"I'll do anything…just please don't hurt them. Hurt me instead. I freely offer myself in Lucy's place."

"Very well. You still have to fuck her, but I'll give you an hour to get her to agree, and even thirty minutes for foreplay." Chimei smirked. "What do you say when someone does you a favor?"

Natsu ground his teeth. "Thank you." He rose. Not wanting to risk Lucy, and wanting to reinforce the image of a broken man, he paused. Looking at the ground, hiding his hate, he spoke softly. "May I go to her now?"

Chimei waved a hand, granting permission. Natsu rushed over, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a nearby corner.

"We need to have sex." At the look of disbelieving disgust on her face, he sighed. "Okay, don't get mad, that came out wrong." He brushed his pink hair back in frustration, trying to figure out how to tell her _. 'I guess I should just tell her everything and get it over with.'_ He told himself.

"Either you and I have sex or they're threatening to gang rape you."

Her brown eyes widened in fright. "Natsu…" As she closed her eyes, he rushed to comfort her.

"But I won't…"

"Lucy kick!"

He rubbed his jaw and looked betrayed. "What was that for?!"

"For randomly going up to me and saying 'Lucy, we need to have sex'! You…you idiot!"

He laughed, unable to stop himself. "Well, how should I have said it?"

"I don't know." She fidgeted nervously. "Maybe 'I've got terrible news…'?"

His face fell. "I'm sorry Luce."

She leaned forward and put a hand on his arm. "It's not your fault Natsu. And it's not so bad." Her voice was full of false cheer. "I'd rather lose my virginity to you than a bandit."

Natsu's emotions got the best of him and he had to clear his throat several times before he could speak. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have fought them. Then you wouldn't be forced to…" He hung his head.

She hugged him. "But then Erza and Gray would have…they would have died, Natsu. I wasn't lying before. It isn't so bad."

"But you're a virgin." He kept his head down, mentally chastising himself. ' _Yeah Natsu, make her comfort you right before she's forced to give you her virginity. You're a real asshole, you know?'_

"So?" She smirked, inwardly worried at his obvious depression. "I don't mind…if it's you." She winked and gave a thumbs up gesture, trying to cheer him up.

"But…" He spoke so softly she couldn't hear him.

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"But I'll probably hurt you." His voice was small and sad. "I won't want to…but you're a virgin…and I'm…" He trailed off again, blushing slightly.

"You're…?" She prompted, too innocent to guess what he'd been about to say.

He blushed deeper. "I'm…" He sighed and tried again. "I'm…big."

She stared at him. "Big? What do you mea…?" Heat suffused her face as she suddenly understood what he meant.

"I mean my…" She jumped forward and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it! I understand now!" Face beet red, she screeched "Don't say it!" again before she took her hand from his mouth.

* * *

Chimei stepped forward, his customary smirk already in place. "Times up, little fairies. You've used up your hour…now it's time to begin the entertainment."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he felt Lucy immediately tense up. "It's okay Lucy. I'm going to be as gentle as I can. I won't hurt you…" He trailed off, remembering her virginity. "…much." He finished lamely.

She gave him a sad smile. "It's okay Natsu. I trust you."

Chimei growled. "Get on with it already. You have twenty seven minutes until penetration."

Lucy's breath hitched. She was obviously scared, and Natsu couldn't stop the glare he sent Chimei's way.

"How I use my foreplay time is up to me, asshole." Inwardly he cursed his lack of self-control. ' _What if he takes it out on Lucy? Think before you speak!'_

Chimei blinked at him, but then he gave a hearty laugh and a mocking bow. "As you wish, your lordship." He walked off, still chuckling. He was willing to be generous. Natsu was going to obey.

Natsu sighed and turned back to Lucy, his mind racing. ' _I don't want to hurt her…So I'd better get to work.'_ He leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss. He started out slow…an extended peck, a light brush of his finger down her neck. When he felt her relax a little, he darted his tongue against her bottom lip.

She gave a small sigh and he felt himself begin to react, blood rushing to his groin as he cradled her tighter. She began to take a more active role in their kiss, leaning into him as she kissed him back with passion.

Natsu knew they didn't have long, and truth be told he could feel lust beginning to cloud his mind. ' _I had no idea how arousing it would be to kiss Lucy…'_

He reached under her shirt, his hands cupping her breasts through her bra as he leaned down to kiss her neck. He smiled when her breath hitched and he could smell the enticing scent of her arousal.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm going to have to go a little fast." His voice was tender, tinged with arousal. His head dipped down to taste her nipple through her bra, humming with satisfaction when she gave a mewling cry. He began to trace her nipples with his tongue, alternating between them, using his fingers to rub, pinch, and circle the one his mouth neglected. When he could smell her arousal intensify and she was squirming and moaning softly, he began to kiss his way down her body.

"Ah…N-Natsu…That…that feels good…" She gave a contented sigh, unaware of the fact that she was pressing against him, hands clutching his pink hair in her fists.

Natsu smiled before he suddenly pressed his mouth against her panties, tonguing her through the cloth. He started licking her with the intention of bringing her pleasure, but it quickly changed into a more selfish motivation. ' _Her scent…the taste of her…I need more.'_ Without thought he yanked her panties down and returned to his feast, adding a finger tracing her opening.

She cried out in unadulterated pleasure. She would have collapsed if he hadn't used one hand to support her. She began to urgently rock against him, close to orgasm. Natsu slowed the movement of his tongue, intentionally keeping her on edge. He began to thrust a finger in and out of her, curling it, searching for that perfect spot. He knew he'd found it when she collapsed into his arms again and threw her head back.

Lucy couldn't believe that this was Natsu. ' _How did he get so good at this? I've never seen him with a girl…he always seems so oblivious…'_ Lucy's thoughts cut off as he added a second finger, stretching her gently as he began to suck on her clit. "Oh god…NATSU!"

He began to trust his fingers faster, still being gentle, finding that little spot inside her and rubbing it mercilessly as he licked and sucked at her clit. He could smell the change as she hurtled toward orgasm, and he pulled back. He continued to fuck her with his fingers, keeping her on edge. He gave a masculine chuckle of satisfaction when she gave a frustrated cry and yanked his hair. He added a third finger, going back to gently licking her as he got her used to a little more girth.

A small part of his mind registered that they were running short on time, and he began to thrust his fingers faster, returning his mouth to her clit. He guided her down to lay on the floor and finally allowed himself to push her over the edge.

He yanked his pants down and covered her body with his own while she was still writhing in pleasure. He took advantage of her distraction to ease himself slowly inside of her, being careful not to go too fast. _'She's a virgin…She's a virgin…Careful…Easy does it…'_ He chanted silently.

He rubbed her clit frantically with his thumb and lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth as he slowly pushed himself inside. When he'd finally fit himself all the way inside, he gave a relieved sigh and kissed her, his hands pinching her nipples and rubbing her clit.

"Natsu…" She squirmed against him. It was slightly painful, the fit so tight she could feel him throbbing inside of her. His arms were locked tightly, muscles tense as he held himself back. ' _He's so hard…_ ' She could tell it was difficult for him to give her time to adjust.

' _Oh Gods…she's so tight. I didn't realize it would be this hard to control myself. I had no idea she'd be so…perfect. I'm getting all fired up…'_ He locked his muscles in place, forcing himself through sheer force of will to hold still. He needed to move, to fuck her hard… _'I…won't…hurt her.'_ He focused his whole attention on her breasts, sucking them, licking them, circling her nipples with his tongue as he waited for her to find things pleasurable again. His hand wandered down to frantically rub her clit, knowing his control wouldn't last indefinitely. He was determined to make it good for her. _'I…won't… hurt…Lucy…'_

She gave a mewling cry, rocking her hips forward unconsciously as she neared another orgasm, still sensitive from her last. She couldn't hold back the assortment of pleasured sounds escaping her throat. "N-Natsu! Oh Gods…yes!" She was vaguely aware of him beginning to thrust as she convulsed around him.

' _Oh Gods…she's tightening up even more. I can feel her clenching around me…I can't…I can't resist this. I have to…move.'_ He began to thrust against her, slowly at first, needing it like he needed to breathe. The desire was just that intense, it felt as urgent as a starving man's need for food. As he felt her writhing in pleasure, his control snapped. Still rubbing her clit, he began to fuck her harder, burying his member deep with each thrust. He could feel himself hurtling towards orgasm even as he frantically pleasured her with his fingers. "Lucy…I can't…I can't hold on anymore…I'm sorry…"

He was barely even aware of the frantic rocking of her hips as his entire being focused on pounding into her slick heat. As his control snapped, he began to thrust as hard as he could, rubbing her clit frantically. He wanted to feel her clench around him again. He needed to hear the sexy little sounds she made. Primal urges took over and he bit her on the neck hard enough to bruise.

It was only when she began to cum around him again that he finally began to orgasm himself. A part of his mind urged him to pull out, a voice of reason warning him of the risk he took by staying inside of her, but his body refused to obey his command.

* * *

He came back to himself slowly, nuzzling her neck as he gave a contented sigh. When he regained his reason, he became aware of the bandits chanting. He jumped up, shielding the still dazed Lucy with his body.

Chimei smirked at him. "Excellent. That was quite the show." The chanting abruptly ended, and runes of light flew past him, affixing themselves to Lucy's stomach. Natsu's heart skipped a beat as he whipped around to check on her.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" He frantically checked her, even as her eyes opened and she sat up, blushing furiously and checking her clothes to make sure she was covered. Her hand went to the bite mark on her neck and she winced, sending a flash of guilt through Natsu.

"Nothing really. We just did a little fertility spell. Congrats! You're gonna be a daddy." Chimei laughed at the look of shock that filled their faces. "What? Didn't you find it odd that your body refused to obey your commands? An incredibly strong spell was laid on the collar you wear, boy. Don't worry…your child will serve us well."

Natsu felt rage fill him, the hate overwhelming his already thin control. He'd never felt such anger, never hated anyone as much as he hated this man. He strode forward, stalking Chimei with deadly intent.

"You will NEVER touch my child!"

He punched Chimei in the face before the man could even ready a spell. Pouncing on him, he began to punch him mercilessly, his entire being focused on making the man pay. He was vaguely aware of the other bandits running his way, but his rage overwhelmed him. When Chimei was dead, pummeled to death, Natsu lifted his head. The bandits had surrounded him, and he gave a sadistic smile.

"You're all…going to die."

He ran forward and headbutted the first man in his path. His anger overwhelmed him and he lost himself in the fight. He ruthlessly cut through the bandits, his magic gone but his body deadly all on its own. His rage was so great that he was barely even aware of himself until he came to, covered in blood, after the fight was over. The bandits were all gone. Some were dead, some had fled, but none of them were a threat anymore.

He fell to his knees, an unimaginable throbbing pain coursing through him. He looked down and noticed for the first time a knife wedged tightly into the flesh near his heart. He yanked it out, needing the pain to stop. The area went numb and he leaned forward onto his hand to support himself. Absentmindedly, he touched the stab wound in his chest with his free hand. It came away soaked in blood, and he felt himself growing very weak. "Lucy…I'm sorry." He collapsed forward.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!" Her wail was the last thing he heard.


	2. Homebound

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Fairy Tail, and I do not make any money from the writing of fanfiction. I just do it for fun, and because all the other jobs where you can torture people and control their lives are illegal.**

 **A/N:** **If you feel like it, please don't hesitate to send me a pm. I'm always happy to hear from you guys**

 **Special thanks to my lovely Betas,** **5911132** **(who has been a huge help with the entire document), WhoIsThisDamnAuthor, and** **Scarlet Forest, (who has edited a sfw version of this story.)**

* * *

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!" Lucy screamed as she watched Natsu fall heavily, frantically rushing forward to catch him before his head made contact with the stone floor.

"Help! Someone help him! Natsu…Don't die on me Natsu! Please don't die! I'll never forgive you if you die! Help! Someone! PLEASE!" Her vision blurred and her tears began to fall down into Natsu's face as his breathing began to slow.

Li pushed Lucy out of the way so she could examine him, healing light surrounding her hands as she laid them on Natsu's chest.

"At least I don't have to rip through any of his clothing." Li commented wryly as she pushed his open vest out of the way. Natsu's revealing clothes provided no barrier to Li's hands.

Li heard shouting coming from the hallway, but refused to allow herself to be distracted. All of her energy was focused on healing the gravely injured mage before her. She could feel weakness spread over her as she poured healing energy into his damaged heart.

"Natsu!" The high pitched tone came from a blue haired young newcomer who knelt next to Natsu, a white cat at her feet. "My name is Wendy. I know healing magic…How can I help Natsu?"

"Help me heal his heart…hurry! He's bleeding out fast!" Sweat beaded down Li's face as she strained to heal him before her magic ran out.

Happy lay, utterly exhausted from his panicked flights, tears blurring his vision as he looked up at the healers. "Please…save Natsu…"

"Please! Please save him! He can't die…Natsu can't die! Please!" Lucy was dragged away by another of the newly arrived mages as she continued to scream and sob. "Natsu! Hang in there! Natsu!"

The sturdily built blond man with a scar across his right eye slapped Lucy sharply as she sobbed heavily.

"Shut up! We all feel the same way, so let the healers work, you stupid chit!" Laxus snapped, crossing his arms, which made his fur lined coat flare dramatically.

"Laxus!" Gray and Erza snapped at the same time, entering the room in time to see the slap and hear Laxus' harsh words.

' _What is it with Laxus and that coat, anyway?'_ Happy thought.

* * *

Natsu wandered through thick fog, striding angrily in circles, lost. There were no scents here, and no matter how far he trudged, he couldn't find his way. "Stupid fog. Stupid lack of smells. Stupid rocks! YOU ALL LOOK THE SAME YOU BASTARDS!"

Outraged at his predicament, Natsu let fire cover his body. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" As the giant flame attack completely demolished the rock, he stood glaring at the wreckage.

"I want to see Lucy!" Another rock destroyed. "I have to get back before something bad happens to her!"

"And Erza!" He began spouting fire from his mouth.

"And even that perverted ice princess!" He stomped through the fog, destroying every rock he saw along the way.

" _Natsu! Hang in there! Natsu!"_ Lucy's voice echoed softly through the fog.

"Lucy!" He turned toward her voice, running through the fog. As he walked toward her frantic yells, the fog began to clear, but abruptly the voice faded and he lost his way again. "Damn it! Lucy! Keep talking! I hear you!"

The fog was mercilessly quiet, and flames began to cover his body again. "Damn it!"

The fog nearby began ominously swirling, taking the shape of a man. Chimei stepped dramatically from the fog, smirk in place, as if putting on a performance just for Natsu. "Boo."

Natsu yawned and his tone turned contemptuous. "Is that supposed to scare me? Oi, I already killed you once."

Chimei pushed his hand into the fog and yanked Lucy from the mist. "You're dead too, dumbass. So is she. Guess whose fault _that_ is?"

Natsu growled as he ran forward to land a fiery punch to Chimei's face, sending him flying into what seemed to be the last rock in all of the scentless wasteland. "Don't you dare use her face! I'll kill you a lot slower this time! Lucy is alive!"

"Natsu…" Fog-Lucy's voice was sad. "After you…died…more of his men came into the room. They hurt me…" Her voice trailed off into a sob. "They hurt me really bad, Natsu. And then…they killed me. Oh Gods…it hurt, Natsu. It hurt…Why you weren't there? Why did you abandon me?!"

Natsu shook his head. "No. I killed them. Erza and Gray would have had no problem taking on the few bandits I left behind, magic or no magic. I protected Lucy." His brow furrowed as a shudder went through him. He couldn't hide the pain that went through him at the mere thought of his friend being killed because of him. "Lucy is safe. You aren't real!"

"It's your fault. I died because of you! You killed me! I hate you!" Lucy suddenly shrieked, starting to hit him, weeping and out of control. "You left me…You left me to die! You're the worst! You raped me, Natsu! You killed me! It's all your fault! If you hadn't done _that_ , none of this would have happened!" She collapsed, crying heavily. "You killed our baby…"

Natsu began to walk toward the fallen Chimei, fire materializing strongly around his fists. "I told you…don't use her image. I'll kill you again, bastard."

Natsu's voice roughened and rage and pain mingled in the inhuman growl that burst from his chest. "And don't you _dare_ talk about my baby."

* * *

Li let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. "His heart is healed…but…" She exchanged a grim look with Wendy. "His pulse has stopped. Do any of you use electricity magic?"

Laxus straightened with a grin. "Please tell me that you mean I get to shock Salamander with my lightning? Oh please please please, can I?" Laxus' entire face lit up like a child on Christmas day.

"Laxus!" Erza snapped. "Now is _not_ the time!"

"He's got a point." Gray pointed out. "Natsu is fun to beat up. I don't suppose you have an opening for an ice mage?" Despite his flippant words, he gave the unconscious mage a worried look as he began to randomly remove his clothes for seemingly no reason.

Li ignored the conversation around her, though she did edge slightly away from Gray, and answered Laxus seriously. "I need you to shock him, yes…but at a certain intensity. Can you control the output of your lightning?"

As Li continued to give Laxus instructions, she used her magic to force Natsu's heart to beat while they were waiting for his heart to start working properly on its own. Wendy gave CPR to keep his lungs pumping air as they huddled over Natsu talking.

"Ready?" Li waved everyone back and turned to Laxus. "Go!"

Laxus placed his left hand on Natsu's upper pec, his right on Natsu's upper stomach. Taking a deep breath and concentrating, he ran a strong current through Natsu's heart. He let the current stop and they paused for a response, practically holding their breath as they waited for Natsu to regain his pulse.

* * *

Chimei smirked, his body turning to fog as Natsu hit him, reforming behind the fire mage with a laugh. "Pathetic. This is why your little girlfriend died. Because you're a weak little biiiitch." His voice turned high pitched like a teenaged girl on the last word as he skillfully provoked the fire mage.

Natsu rushed forward, swinging blindly at the bandit as fire shot in every direction. His fiery punch barely missed as the bandit dodged again. "Yeah, I'm the little bitch...you're the one that keeps RUNNING AWAY!"

The deranged bandit deftly turned to smoke as the flames streamed toward him. "Pathetic. Weak. Have I mentioned lately you're a little bitch?" He dodged the next plume of fire with a smirk.

"Bah! HOLD STILL YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu exhausted himself repeatedly attacking Chimei's elusive fog.

"Why should I? And wow, you're so useless that you have to rely on your opponent to stop moving and let you hit him? No wonder Lucy died."

"She's not dead!" Natsu shot flames at him as he continued to stalk Chimei's movements.

"You'd better hope she is. If she's dead, at least you'll get to see her again. If you haven't noticed, I trapped you here when I died."

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "When _you_ died? You died _way_ before I did." Natsu's voice was mocking and amused.

"Yes, but you died in a lot more pain than I did." Chimei observed dryly.

"Would you like me to fix that?" Natsu asked politely. "I'd be happy to."

Chimei suddenly twisted around Natsu, his body now tangible wisps of fog that locked like iron around Natsu's wrists and ankles.

Natsu struggled ineffectively against the chains of smoke. "Let me go, ya creepy bastard! I don't like being groped by men!"

The chains were joined by more, the fog binding Natsu's elbows, shoulders, knees, and neck. Chimei smirked, his face separating from the chains binding the pink haired mage and floating out to the surrounding fog. A moment later, Chimei skipped like a child out of the fog, whole again.

"You don't like being touched by men? But, isn't that ice mage your boyfriend? You were pretty lovey-dovey a second ago. Didn't you call him your 'perverted princess'?"

Natsu's mouth erupted in flames as he flushed with anger and narrowed his eyes. "I'M NOT DATING THAT ICE BASTARD!" He spewed more fire from his entire body with every word.

Chimei smirked. "You done, _ice mage's bitch_?"

Natsu stood panting, sweat dripping down his body as he continued to strain against the ropes of fog. The fire around his body went down, but didn't extinguish. "No! I'm never done, you fucker!"

"Aww, that's cute. He's in such a hurry to see his little boyfriend. Aha!" He chuckled at the dragonslayer. "I get it now. That's why you offered your body in Lucy's place? You just want a man to take you, neh?"

Natsu stirred slightly at that, raising his head to give him a deadly glare. "Shut up, pervert." His head fell back, body and soul utterly exhausted. He could barely stir up the motivation to move at all.

Chimei gave his captive a measuring glance. _'He won't last long now. The more he fights, the weaker he gets. It's about time to strike. I'll give him one more test.'_

Chimei made a fog clone of Lucy appear out of the mist. "Well, since you're so weak now, I guess I'll do you a favor and fuck her in your place. I do hope she's fond of pain. I know _I_ am! I love seeing women like her scream."

Fog-Lucy cried out in pain as Chimei yanked her to his side by her hair. "Natsu!"

"Women…like her?" Natsu raised his head again and began pulling weakly at his foggy prison. He could mostly ignore the suffering of an illusion of Lucy because it wasn't real, but it was harder to ignore an insult to his friend.

"Weak little sluts who pretend to be innocent. You think she was really a virgin? More men have ploughed that field than you think."

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that, you piece of shit!" Natsu struggled again, thrashing in place. He succeeded in pulling against the ropes for a moment, but he could feel his strength waning fast. He couldn't manage to struggle for long before he fell backwards to hang limply from the chains. "Fucking bastard…once I rest…I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Chimei approached him again, standing over him with a sadistic leer. "Maybe…but in the meantime…what kinds of things do you think I'm gonna do to _yours_?!"

* * *

Lucy sat petting Natsu's hair, his head in her lap. Tears still fell freely down her face, but a soft smile graced her lips. "He'll wake up soon, neh?"

Li gave Lucy a strained smile. "He's all healed up now, so he should have woken up by now. I'll give him another quick check in a minute…Ahhhh, so tired…"

Natsu suddenly began to writhe violently as a scream erupted from his throat. He formed no words, but an agonized yell continued to pour from his mouth as he thrashed around in undeniable torment.

Li jumped to her feat, rushing over and collapsing next to Natsu. She reached toward him, but she could already feel herself beginning to fade into unconsciousness. "It's no use…I have no magic power…Wendy…"

Wendy was already running to Natsu's side. "Natsu!"

The blue haired girl concentrated, beginning to swallow the air. She could feel her magic power return to her, and immediately used it to check Natsu's condition.

"What's happening?! Wendy!" Lucy's plaintive cry echoed throughout the room as she was again dragged away by Laxus.

"There's nothing wrong with him…" Wendy's lip trembled as she shook, covering her ears with her hands and tucking her knees under her chin as she rocked back and forth. "He's fully healed. I…I don't know why he's in so much pain. I can't h-help him. I'm sorry Natsu…"

By the time Natsu's screams abruptly ceased an hour later, Lucy and Wendy were huddled against the wall, faces white and haunted.

* * *

Natsu lifted his head. "Let me go…b-bastard…" His voice was strained and harsh, his brow still furrowed in pain as he hung limply from his bonds.

"But you know…when I get out of here…" Chimei smirked. "I'm gonna do this to that little blonde. The redhead, too. And your little boyfriend, of course."

* * *

As the guild talked in hushed whispers, Natsu's team lay sleeping at his bedside. It had taken a long time to move him to the guild, but he was resting peacefully in their hospital ward now with his comrades at his side.

Natsu erupted into violent struggles once more, and everyone leapt up urgently from their slumber.

Natsu, still unconscious, began spouting flames from his mouth as he suddenly screeched, "GRAY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

As everyone's eyes snapped to Gray in speculation, he froze in the act of removing his shirt.

"…"

Gray looked away dismissively, already down to his boxers. Only a slight brush of pink on his cheeks betrayed any reaction at all to the sudden attention.

"He didn't deny it!" Lucy gasped in shock.

"Aye! He lllllllllllikes him!" Happy tittered, covering his mouth with one paw.

"Love rival...Natsu... _I...will...win!_ " Juvia fumed. Glaring, she lunged in Natsu's direction.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't think you have to worry about Natsu." Lucy said in a resigned tone as she held Juvia back.

* * *

The stream of fire coming from Natsu's mouth abruptly ended as the fire mage's brow wrinkled in thought. "Wait…when you get out? You're dead."

"Well yes…but as it turns out, you aren't. Stuck in here with me…but sorry to say, I'll have to leave you soon. Your body is all healed up. It's time to take it as my own. I'll be sure to say hi to your boyfriend when I've taken possession of it. I'll enjoy destroying your life from within. Maybe I'll let you watch, neh?" Chimei turned to leave, laughing evilly.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! That's my body, you fucking dick!" Natsu began to spout flames as he began rampaging. Scales began to appear on his face as he broke through the misty ropes holding him. "Like hell I'd let you use me to hurt Fairy Tail! Hell no! Fuck you!"

Chimei swallowed as Natsu once again seemed to turn into an enraged beast. The form of a fire dragon was superimposed over Natsu's body, the scales blending with his image until it was like a full sized dragon stood before him, ready to strike.

* * *

Li frowned at her patient. "He should have woken up by now. I'm worried about…interference."

"Interference?" Makarov's gaze sharpened as he watched her avoid eye contact.

Li looked down at her folded hands. "Yes…Chimei, the leader of those bandits, wasn't human. We can't assume that the death of his body will end his evil acts."

"He isn't human?!" Lucy gasped, her mind already consumed by thoughts of angry ghosts.

"What is he?" Erza inquired calmly.

"Fuck that!" Gray scoffed. "How do we _kill_ it?"

"Brats!" Makarov barked before turning back to Li. "Tell us everything you know. Li…what is your connection with Chimei?"

Li looked away. "Chimei is a demon from the books of Zeref. My name is Li Kai. I'm a sky demonslayer…"

"Demonslayer?!" The mages exclaimed as one.

Li hung her head and continued, ignoring the interruption. "I was sent to stop Chimei along with my brother. I almost had him. In truth, if I hadn't hesitated then to strike him down in the body of my brother, none of us would be in this situation now. It's…my fault. Everything…"

She wiped her eyes as her other hand fisted in the cloth of her skirt. "Chimei used my brother's body to do unspeakable things. He used my brother in experiments, and it was only then that he developed his magic collars. They don't nullify your magic. They allow him to possess your mind, and make your body, even your magic, obey his command. Chimei's strongest power is his 'possession' magic."

"Possession?!" Mira glanced at Natsu instinctively in worry, pausing as she noticed the beads of sweat pouring off his body. She placed a hand to his forehead and gasped as it burned her fingers. "He's got a fever!"

"Are you sure? He's a hot-blooded bastard." Gray touched Natsu's head and snatched his hand back. "Ow. Guess you're right."

Li sighed. "Fire wizard or no, a fever this high will fry his brain before long. Gray, is it? I have a job for you after all."

* * *

Natsu cupped his hands around his lips as he leaned back. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A tornado of fire escaped Natsu's mouth in a seemingly endless stream. Before Chimei could recover, Natsu had already begun his next attacks. "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!"

"Sword Edge!"

 _"Iron Fist!"_

The swirling maelstrom of flame and rage hit Chimei hard, and his mist seemed to break into a million pieces.

* * *

"Now remember!" Li told Gray. "Don't let his temperature climb above his version of normal."

"Oi…is this really necessary?" Gray blushed as Li arranged his body around Natsu. To the casual observer it looked as though Gray were Natsu's clingy lover. She'd wrapped his arms and legs around the sleeping boy and had him press his body so close that you couldn't get a piece of paper between them.

"Yes. We want the distribution of ice magic to be as even as possible. You…ah…didn't have to remove your clothes though..." Li giggled, then covered her mouth with her hand as though to hold it in.

' _What a weird guild…'_ Li thought.

Gray glared at Laxus as the lightning mage laughed heartily, slapping his knee. "Shut it, Laxus! You juvenile electric bastard..."

Laxus laughed. "At least I'm not cuddling another man…naked."

Gray's blood ran cold at the click of a camera shutter. "Don't you fucking do it, Laxus! I will really fucking _kill_ you."

"Hey guys! Check _this_ out!" Laxus's voice faded as he ran from the room.

* * *

"Huh? I suddenly have an overwhelming urge to punch Laxus. Weird." Natsu mused as Chimei's fog faded into the night.

As the mist faded, Natsu raised his head. "Hmm? It reeks of Gray in here."

Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Natsu followed the smell.


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Fairy Tail, and I do not make any money from the writing of fanfiction. I just do it for fun, and because all the other jobs where you can torture people and control their lives are illegal.**

 **A/N:** **If you feel like it, please don't hesitate to send me a pm. I'm always happy to hear from you guys**

 **Special thanks to my lovely Betas,** **5911132** **(who has been a huge help with the entire document), and** **Scarlet Forest, (who has edited a sfw version of this story.)**

Lucy fell out of her chair as she slipped into slumber. She lay on the floor, spread out in an unladylike heap and snoring softly.

Master Makarov gestured to Mira, tipping his head to point out Lucy's state. The takeover mage cocked her head as she observed the blonde resting, her back bent in an unnatural angle.

"Oh my. That is going to feel so uncomfortable in the morning." Mira made her way over to Lucy with a smile. "Come on Lucy, time to go to bed."

"But…" She sent a guilty look Natsu's way. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Now, now. You won't do him any good if you're asleep on your feet. Have a nap in the girls' dorm. I'll let you know if he shows signs of waking up, kay? Then you can come back and greet him with a smile." Mira's eyes were brimming with kindness as she smiled at Lucy gently.

* * *

' _Why do I feel so cold?'_ Natsu began to stir. He felt arms and legs wrapped around him like a lover. He could feel…something…pressed against him. He sniffed the air and grimaced.

"If I open my eyes and Gray's junk is still pressing into my hip, I'm gonna rip it off."

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed as he hastily scrambled from the bed. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Natsu sat up, clutching his head as pain ripped through his temple. He looked around at what seemed like the entire guild hovering near his bedside. "What happened? Is Lucy okay?"

"You were stabbed." Li's voice came from the doorway as she shuffled in, supported by Wendy. "You collapsed. You've been unconscious for over three days now."

"You…" Natsu raised a brow. "You're on our side now?"

"Yes…I was also a captive." Li looked down, feeling guilty and ashamed that she'd never even tried to help him.

"It's fine." He said kindly. "How is Lucy? Is she okay?"

"Well…after what happened, she's pregnant, but healthy."

"PREGNANT?!" The guild screeched.

"Who raped her?" Makarov bit out the words, his face filling with rage as his fists clenched.

"I did." The guild's attention snapped to Natsu. "The baby…it's mine."

The rage in Makarov's face intensified. "Natsu! You're saying that you…raped Lucy?"

Natsu looked away, refusing to defend himself.

"You fiend!" Erza's clothes melted away, replaced instantaneously by her flame empress armor. Her scarlet hair now in pigtails, she pointed a black and red sword at his throat. "She trusted you!"

Gray began to ready some ice, his concern melting away, his often expressionless face now filled with disgust. "She was your teammate! How could you do that…to Lucy?!"

"Wait!" Li jumped in front of her patient. "He didn't rape her! Chimei told him to seduce her. He was going to gang rape Lucy unless Natsu did it. I heard Lucy agree! It wasn't rape!"

The guild relaxed a bit, Gray's magic dissipating as Erza lowered her sword.

"It doesn't matter." Natsu's voice was sorrow laced with surety. "I still hurt her, and she's still pregnant. I took her virginity before she was ready to give it…to anyone, let alone me. I forced something even worse than sex on her against her will. Don't think for a second that my actions are without fault."

"Are you talking about the mating bite?" The previously silent Gajeel asked.

Natsu hung his head. "You noticed, huh?"

The iron dragonslayer snorted a laugh as he chewed on iron scrap. "Kinda hard to miss the giant 'Property of Natsu' sign on her neck, dumbass."

"Natsu!" Makarov boomed. "Explain yourself!"

Natsu looked away, stubbornly silent.

"He declared Lucy to be his mate. It's a dragon thing." Gajeel took another bite, looking bored with the proceedings.

"His…mate?" Gray paled. "What did you do, Natsu?"

"He bound their souls together. Unfortunately for her, it's irreversible. Gehe." Gajeel gave a grin as though he found this amusing.

"But that's…" Wendy covered her mouth. "To bind someone's soul against their will…How could you?!" Her horror was only partially inspired by the fact that Lucy's soul had been bound. The mating bond was a sacred thing, not to be taken lightly. Getting consent beforehand was deeply ingrained into dragons, and dragonslayers. A one sided bond was dangerous. It felt wrong.

' _I couldn't control my body.'_ Natsu thought. Looking down, he spoke aloud. "I have no excuse."

"What are the effects of this…mating?"

When Natsu found himself unable to answer, Gajeel spoke up in his stead.

"A mating bite always scars, even if it doesn't break the skin." Gajeel began, holding up a finger as though he had a list. As he raised more points he raised more fingers. "Though it usually requires a returning bite to function fully, a one sided bond still works. It allows a dragon, or in this case dragonslayer, to sniff out their mate over much greater distances than normal. You're filled with the urge to be near your mate. It's supposedly physically painful to be separated for long. You feel horny, and you're possessive and jealous when you see someone checking 'em out. Unison Raid is much more effective and easier to achieve. You become attuned to each other. Eventually you're tied so close that you can no longer block the other from your mind. Your thoughts become linked. Some speculate that the bond enforces fidelity, but Metalicana told me that it isn't a direct effect of the bond. Most dragons just want to be faithful to their mate."

Natsu looked down at his clenched fists. "You're forgetting a few key points."

"I'm getting to it, ya bastard…" Gajeel glared at him, but nonetheless took plenty of time to finish up a mouthful of iron before he continued. "If one mate dies, the other follows. But, the thought of their mate dying with them has made more than one dragon pull back from death. The urge to protect one's mate is supposedly overwhelming."

"You mean…if Natsu had died, Lucy would have died too?"

"The opposite is also true. If Lucy dies, we'd lose Natsu." Gajeel grated a laugh.

"Why did you do it…Natsu?!" Erza placed her sword against his throat hard enough to nick his skin lightly, still glaring at him in her heat resistant armor.

"Are the effects of a one-sided bond less intense than with two dragons?" Makarov spoke quietly.

Gajeel shook his head. "If anything, a one sided bond will make the jealousy he feels increase greatly. Some of the other points might be lessened, but it is still a death sentence for the one left alive. The 'surviving' parties never live long after the death of their mate."

"Is there anything we can do to prevent that?"

"I'm honestly not sure myself. Metalicana didn't think I'd ever actually need this information."

"We've got worse problems than the bond!" Levy said from her place by the window. "According to my research into dragonslayer mating habits, there could be some real trouble with this pregnancy."

"What?! Wait…why did you research dragonslayer mating habits?" Natsu wrinkled his brow in sudden confusion.

Levy gave a nervous laugh and fidgeted as she blushed. "Heh…I don't know. It seemed a good idea at the time…" She peeked quickly at Gajeel and glanced away quickly. Looking anywhere other than the iron dragonslayer, she gave a nervous titter. "Why was it again? Heh…"

"She llllllllikes him!"

With a sudden sharp look at Levy, Gajeel gave a smirk. "Gehehe."

Flustered, Levy cleared her throat and decided the best course of action was to completely ignore people's speculation. "Anyway, a long time ago, dragonslayers were a lot more common. Mating between two dragonslayers produced a much stronger child than when a dragonslayer mated with a normal mage, but that's not why they usually mated with others of their kind. The reason they mated with other dragonslayers was that it was a lot safer for the mother. Actually, the combination of female mage and male dragonslayer is the worst possible combo. Raising such a magically strong child can result in a lot of side-effects…even death!" Levy exclaimed, looking worried.

"Death?!" Natsu's fists clenched as he seemed to shrink into himself.

"Yes…it seems that particularly strong children create a lot of strain on the mother. You see, when a mage is pregnant it's hard for her to regain her magic power. Most of the power she absorbs from nature goes to the child. It fuels their magical power, and their lifeforce. With female dragonslayers, though…Ingesting their element makes things much easier. They can even go on minor missions during the pregnancy."

' _So I put her life at risk…again.'_ Natsu thought, frowning.

* * *

Chimei smirked as he watched events unfold from inside Natsu. "Nice. I haven't even started messing with him yet, and there is plenty of misery for me to feast on. How lovely."

* * *

"Natsuuuuu!" Lucy cried out in her sleep, tossing fitfully. "No…"

 _She watched him bleed out in the bandits' lair, watched his life ebb away and his body turn cold. She screamed for help, but help never came, and she couldn't do anything. She watched him apologize to her…as he died…because of her._

 _The scene changed, and she was wandering through the guild aimlessly, watching as everyone defended Fairy Tail from Phantom's attack. She watched her younger self doing nothing as everyone fought for her sake._

 _Her environment transformed once more, and she saw Natsu walking away from her. "You aren't worthy of being my comrade."_

" _Natsu! Wait! I'll train! I'll work harder! I'll help more! I'll stop hiding in my clock spirit when it's cold! I'll swim with you instead of taking boats!"_

 _Avoiding her gaze, he walked faster, disappearing into fog._

 _Her surroundings altered again, and she was watching Natsu dying once more. This time, before he died, he turned towards her with rage in his eyes. "You are not worthy of my life…"_

' _Why…Why am I always so useless? Why do I always cause so much hardship? Why does Natsu always end up hurt…because of me?'_

 _The fog returned, and Natsu was walking away again. "Leave me alone Lucy. I don't want you on my team." He disappeared into the mist, and suddenly Chimei appeared._

" _Tick tock, little girl. You'd better start making better choices…" The bandit advanced, collar in hand._

 _She screamed in pure terror and ran, yanking key from her belt. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion…Scorpio!"_

 _Scorpio appeared in a sudden blast of sand, holding up a hand in his customary rocker pose as he greeted Lucy. "We are!"_

" _Do you truly think such a thing will help you? I will torment you for years before I kill you."_

 _Scorpio attacked, and Chimei's body disappeared into smoke. As the fog drifted past her, she heard his parting words. "Keep the baby safe now…I'm coming for it soon."_

She sat up, suddenly awake. There had been no transition, no slow slip from sleep to reality. She spent a long time sobbing before she eventually gave herself an exasperated sigh. _'I really am useless. But maybe…if I work hard…I won't be such a liability next time. I'll start training now, by summoning Virgo and Loki and telling them about the baby…'_

She was holding Scorpio's key in her hand.

Shrugging it off, she took two keys from her belt. "I am bound to the path of celestial magic. Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo! Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Ah! I love it when you summon me when you're in bed!" Leo crooned, dazzling smile firmly in place.

"Princess! Is it finally time for punishment?!" Virgo gave her a hopeful look before she sent a quizzical glance around the dorm room.

Lucy sighed. "You guys…a lot has happened. I summoned you to give you the news. First of all…Leo, Virgo…I'm pregnant."

Leo paled, recoiling hard and backing away fast, arms raised as if to ward off a blow as he scurried away quickly to cower in the corner. "P-p- pregnant?!"

Lucy and Virgo exchanged a puzzled look.

"Yes…" Lucy said slowly. "Why are you so freaked out? It's not like _we've_ slept together."

"Heh…sorry. That word terrifies me in ways you'll probably never begin to understand." Leo smiled sheepishly.

"So, who is the father, princess? Do they require punishment?" Virgo asked calmly.

Lucy fidgeted. "Well…actually, it's…"

"Wait! I want to guess. Let me guess!" Leo grinned.

"…" Lucy raised a brow.

"Gray? He's totally into you. Gotta be Gray."

"He's into me? Since when?" Lucy shook her head and made an 'x' shape with her arms. "Try again."

"He always thought you were cute. Hmm…Bickslow?"

"Hell no!" She cringed as she thought of the creepy mage. "He's so weird…and the tongue thing…just…no."

"Huh. I thought you'd be into that kind of thing. Well…Laxus wanted to date you."

"No way!" She shuddered. "Laxus gives me the creeps." Lucy glared at him, getting sidetracked. "And since when would I like that kind of thing?! Bickslow plays with dolls for Gods' sake, sheesh!"

"…Maybe Elfman?"

"He has back hair!" Lucy huffed. "It's Natsu! _Natsu_!" She crossed her arms and glared.

"Natsu?! Natsu Dragneel? _Salamander_ Natsu?!" Leo gasped, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"The pink one? Breathes fire?" Virgo questioned, looking confused.

"Yes…Why not Natsu?"

"Well…he's…" Leo shrugged. "He's kinda…"

"He is out of your league, Princess." Virgo smiled.

"Cruel!" Lucy glared. "If I wanted Natsu I could _totally_ get Natsu."

"Well, obviously. You're pregnant with his child. I'm just surprised, because…" He paused, trying to find the right words.

"He is much hotter than you are, Princess!"

"Virgo…!" Lucy gave her an evil grin, as if contemplating her death. She stood and took a step toward the pink haired maid.

"Punishment?"

"Gate Closure." As Virgo disappeared, Lucy's glare slid to Leo. "Got anything to say? EH?!"

"Bye for now, Lucy!" With a wave and a nervous grin, Leo was gone.

"Sheesh…those two…" Lucy put a hand to her head as the wave of dizziness hit. "I guess I should…rest a little…"

She turned towards the bed and held a hand out as the dizziness suddenly got worse. Collapsing, Lucy's strength left her in a rush. She used the last of her energy to twist to avoid hitting her stomach as she fell.

* * *

Natsu jumped up, ignoring the deep ache of exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him. "Lucy?"

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Wendy gasped. "You need to rest!"

Natsu ran from the room, taking a deep breath through his nose. His perception of the world narrowed to Lucy's scent. Following it, he burst into the girl's dorm down the hall. He sprinted even faster when he saw her collapsed on the floor.

"Lucy!" He knelt beside her, checking her for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt it. Picking her up, he strode back to his hospital bed. He lay down, setting her down beside him and pressing her to his side. He hadn't even realized how much it hurt to be away from her until the pain was suddenly gone. _'Damn. It's definitely a mating bite.'_

* * *

' _So warm…It's nice…'_ Lucy thought as she snuggled closer to the source of heat beside her, enjoying the fire mage's contented sigh as she cuddled close. _'Wait…why am I in bed with Natsu?!'_ She leapt from the bed, careening into the bedside table so hard she bruised her knee.

"OUCH! Didn't hurt. I'm okay…W-what are you doing in my bed, Natsu?!" She shrieked, not really expecting an answer from the comatose boy.

Natsu's eyes opened lazily, relaxed. "It's my bed." He stretched and swung his feet around so he could sit cross-legged on the bed. "Well, my hospital bed."

"You're awake!" She rushed forward and checked him from different angles. "How are you feeling?" She sat down in the chair next to the bed and gave him a big smile.

"I'm all healed. Just really tired, and I keep getting headaches."

* * *

Gray hesitated to knock on the hospital door, hearing Lucy's voice inside. He felt a wave of resentment pass through him. _'It's weird. I never had a problem with Natsu hanging out with Lucy before. I knew I loved her, but he always seemed so…idiotic? Little flame bastard better treat her right.'_

He frowned as a sudden thought struck. _'But…Lucy didn't really get a choice in the matter. If she does end up with Natsu, she deserves to make the choice herself.'_

He smiled, making his decision. _'I'll make sure she has a choice. I'll talk to Levy later. Surely if anyone can find a solution, it's Levy.'_

Gray pushed the door open and smiled at Lucy. He glanced at Natsu, noting that he looked healthy, and the ice mage looked away as if unconcerned. The look was over so fast that the ice mage's worry went completely unnoticed by his companions. "Lucy. How are you feeling?"

Appearing to completely ignore Natsu, the ice mage sat next to Lucy and gave her another smile.

"I'm feeling better. Still pretty tired, though." She gave a sheepish smile.

Natsu glared at Gray. "Oi…I'm here too."

Gray nodded at the blonde mage. "Well, you've gotta be careful. I'd be really sad if we lost you, Lucy." Completely ignoring Natsu came naturally to him. He was eager to get back to their customary behavior, and that included pissing Natsu off. _'Better angry than depressed. Besides, the twerp deserves a bit of needling.'_

"Gray! FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!" Natsu jumped up onto the bed and shook his fist at the dark haired mage.

"Oh, is Natsu here too?" Gray smiled. "Didn't see you there, flame licker."

"Oi, you're really pushing it, pervert. You want me to kick your ass?!" Natsu glared at him. "And it's my damned hospital room, dickhead."

Lucy giggled. _'Thank goodness…things are getting back to normal.'_

"Oh? You think you can manage it? You look like you're weak as hell."

"I don't need to be at full strength just to beat _you_."

"I'll pass. I don't like picking on little girls."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ICE STRIPPER?!"

"I said you're a weak little _bitch_."

Natsu froze, a look of abject terror crossing his face for a moment before he lunged at the ice mage. "Don't EVER fucking call me that again! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy's voice reached him through the rage, and Natsu abruptly realized his hands were around the ice mage's throat. He had grabbed Gray's neck and shoved him against the wall without even realizing it. Lucy stood to the side, horrified.

' _What am I DOING?!'_ Natsu pulled away from Gray, frowning. "Uh…Sorry. Just…don't call me that, okay?"

Gray held a hand to his throat as he glared. "What's wrong with you, Natsu? Shit. Overreacting much?"

Lucy touched the bruise on Gray's throat gingerly. "Are you okay, Gray?" She frowned at Natsu. "You shouldn't actually try to hurt each other, you know."

Gray smiled down at Lucy. "I'm fine. Natsu isn't so strong that he could take me out in one attack."

Natsu huffed, but in truth he was glad Gray hadn't gotten hurt too badly.

Gray reached out to gently press his hand to Lucy's cheek, and for a moment it seemed like he was about to kiss her. "But I appreciate your concern. You're always taking care of me."

Natsu growled like an animal, a strangled roar from deep in his chest. "Get your hands off my mate, Ice Queen!"

"M-mate? What are you talking about, Natsu?" Lucy backed away from him, a bit frightened by the rage directed at their teammate.

Gray moved in front of her, glaring at Natsu. "First you decide things on your own, then you don't bother even telling her about it? What's wrong with you?!"

"Telling me about what?" Lucy narrowed her eyes as she glared at each of her teammates in turn. "Someone had better tell me about whatever it is…now!"

Gray waited for Natsu to explain, but the fire mage remained silent. Finally, Gray spoke in his stead.

"He used some sort of dragonslayer date rape magic to bind your souls together. He didn't bother to ask if you'd like to die with him when he meets his end, or if you'd like to have zero privacy for the rest of your life as he slowly takes over your brain."

Lucy's indrawn breath went unnoticed as the boys began to argue amongst themselves.

"Hey! It's not like that…" Natsu trailed off in a huff. "Igneel told me a mating bond is a beautiful thing. It isn't evil like you make it sound…Don't make it seem so ugly, asshole."

"You don't think mind-raping Lucy is ugly? Cause let me tell you, it seems pretty fucking disturbing to me."

"I didn't mean to do it! It just happened!" Natsu couldn't prevent the guilty look he sent Lucy's way. "I didn't mean to take her choices away…"

"But you did, didn't you? And you're happy about it. I can see it in your eyes, you're glad you've put a claim on her…even though it was against her will."

Lucy sat down heavily as another wave of exhaustion filled her. "What did you do, Natsu? Why? What…what is happening?!" She began to hyperventilate as everything hit her at once. "Why…?"

' _I need to leave…I can't stay here. I can't have my choices taken away. I need to think. So much has happened all at once, and I can't…I can't take anymore. I need time to think.'_ Thoughts raced through Lucy's mind in a rush, the ideas seeming to trip over one another as they flashed through her.

"I…I need to go." She backed away from the arguing boys and tried to escape. Instantly their fight dissolved into nothing as their attention snapped to her.

"Lucy, wait!" Gray ran after her, skidding to a stop a few feet in front of the blonde mage. "Levy will be able to find a solution. You'll get your choices back. Whatever you want to do, we can do. If you don't want the bond we can fight it. Don't lose hope, okay?"

* * *

Natsu tried to follow Lucy and Gray, only to run into Erza. What seemed like every blade or weapon she owned was pointed at him. He gave a nervous laugh. "H-hey Erza…Wh-what's up?"

"The master has asked me to make sure you rest. Rest." She pointed a sword at him. "I will not hesitate to do whatever is necessary to enforce his decision."

"Aye! Ma'am…" Natsu had run back into his hospital room before he'd even realized what he'd done.

* * *

Lucy took a moment to smile sadly at the ice mage. "Thanks, Gray. I still…I still need some time to think. I can't…a lot of things have happened, you see, and…well, I don't really know what I want right now." She closed her eyes as she felt dizzy again. "Why am I still so tired?"

The celestial mage felt cool hands supporting her, carrying her down the hall. "The pregnancy. You're going to have to stop using so much magic while you're expecting."

"Where are we going?" She relaxed, enjoying the chill of his chest against her cheek. She felt exhausted, mentally and physically.

"To your house. You said you wanted some time to think, right?" He carried her the entire way, making it look easy.

' _If Happy were here, he'd probably ask him if I was heavy. No, he'd say: he llllllikes you.'_ She giggled at her inner thoughts, then laid her head back against his chest and sighed. "Thanks, Gray."

"Of course." He tried to quell the spike of tenderness he felt with her in his arms. _'She doesn't need more drama right now. She's got enough to think about already. Don't add to it.'_

"Gray?" Her voice was sleepy. "Is it true you've always liked me?"


	4. Lucy

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Fairy Tail, and I do not make any money from the writing of fanfiction. I just do it for fun, and because all the other jobs where you can torture people and control their lives are illegal.**

 **A/N:** **If you feel like it, please don't hesitate to send me a pm. I'm always happy to hear from you guys**

 **Special thanks to my lovely Betas,** **5911132** **(who has been a huge help with the entire document), and** **Scarlet Forest, (who has edited a sfw version of this story.)**

* * *

"Gray?" Lucy's voice was soft and sleepy, almost inaudible as the ice mage carried her princess style toward her home. "Is it true that you've always liked me?"

Gray froze, a stricken look on his face for a moment before he returned to his customary calm. His heart raced, beating faster against her cheek. "I…Where did you hear that?"

"Loki." With a yawn, she turned her face toward him, enjoying the coolness of his chest. "And Gemini, when they copied you during the fight against Oracion Seis."

"…" Reaching her house, he didn't bother asking for a key to her home. Sneaking in as usual, he set her down in bed and sat facing slightly away from her. "I have always thought you were cute. It started out that way, with physical attraction. After a while, you became my friend. My feelings grew, becoming something far more substantial and vital. I've…I've been in love with you a long time. But…"

She yawned and interrupted him, glancing away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed and met her gaze. "We're teammates. I didn't want to risk everything by telling you how I felt. I'd rather have you as just a friend than risk losing you entirely."

"Hmm." She murmured in thoughtful agreement, still looking away.

Gray looked up, finally noticing how she was avoiding his gaze, a blush suffusing her cheeks. He spoke up in a rush. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you have enough to think about without adding in a confession of love from a friend. But you know…I'll make sure you have choices. You have a lot of options. Natsu, me, both, or neither of us…I don't want you to feel pressured. Honestly, I'm content being your friend."

"I don't feel pressured. You just…" Her blush deepened considerably as she looked up at him, then away. "You took off all of your clothes while you were talking…"

"Gah! Why do I always freaking DO THAT?!" Pink brushed his cheeks as he went searching for his clothes. Face still red, he looked to the side until he'd finished putting his clothing on. "S-sorry about that…"

Lucy giggled. "It was a very Gray way to declare your feelings for a girl." She looked down, too tired to keep up her prior cheerfulness. Stifling a yawn, she curled up in her bed. "I don't know where to even start thinking about all of this, but…I'm not rejecting you. I can't say yes, but I'm not saying no either. I just…I need time to process everything that has happened recently."

' _Well, it went better than I thought it would. I doubt I'm going to lose her as a friend, so it'll be okay. No matter what, I'll be happy as long as she is.'_

Gray smiled back at her. "I'll be on the couch if you need me. If you don't feel well just say the word and I'll go fetch Wendy or Li. Okay?"

"Just keep your clothes on…and try not to eat all of my popsicles. And don't mess up my apartment!"

"I make no promises." He gave a teasing smile over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

Gray lay sprawled out on Lucy's couch, naked, numerous popsicle wrappers and boxes littering the floor around him. He grimaced in his sleep, beginning to dream.

 _He wandered through fog, bored and feeling exasperated with the monotony of his surroundings. There were a few rocks, but for the most part it was a barren wasteland, devoid of anything but the persistent mist blanketing the land._

 _He looked up from the rocks as the fog began to take shape in front of him. He assumed his ice-make stance, reading his magic and his will for a fight._

 _Chimei stepped from the man-shaped fog, smirking. "Remember me?"_

" _Ice-Make: Lance." Gray said calmly, sending a wave of icy spears through the bandit's misty form. Seeing the bandit reform unharmed, Gray smirked confidently as he removed his jacket and shirt too fast for his movements to be followed. "Yeah, I remember."_

" _It is rude to interrupt your master when he speaks, boy." Chimei made a show of examining his untouched clothing. "Not that it made that much of a difference."_

 _The ice mage smiled. "If you're hoping to scare me, you've been unsuccessful."_

 _Gray placed one fist over the other, clothes flying as he stripped down to his boxers in what seemed like one barely perceptible movement. "Ice-Make: Cold Palace!"_

 _As ice spread and trapped Chimei's form inside a translucent blue building, the demon shaped another body from the surrounding mist._

 _Chimei clapped appreciatively. "Clever…but I have endless numbers to choose from, and you have limited magic."_

" _Ice-Make: Cold Burial." A series of icy coffins rose from the ground to trap the fog around them until only a bit was left. Panting, exhausted, Gray nonetheless smirked. "Not limitless after all."_

 _Chimei smirked back. "I'm impressed. When I regain my full strength, I'll add you to my breeding program. You'll sire my legion, you Fairy Tail mages. Tell me…How is the blonde? Is she enjoying the bite I forced the dragonslayer to give her? Does she like her life as a brood mare?"_

 _The demon twisted fog around Gray's body, holding him in place. "It won't be her last child…well, assuming that the dragonslayer babe doesn't kill her."_

" _Is that all you've got? I expected better from a demon of the books of Zeref." Gray smirked as he raised his head, concentrating. The mist around him froze solid and then broke into pieces as Gray effortlessly pulled his wrists apart. "You will_ never _touch Lucy again."_

 _He sent his magic outwards as he began to speak again. "Ice-Make: Cold Burial."_

* * *

Yawning, Gray lifted his head and swung his feet around to sit up, as he became aware of his surroundings. He frowned when he saw sunlight strike the plethora of popsicle trash surrounding him. He'd meant to be awake well before dawn, and the sun was high in the sky. 'How long have I been sleeping?'

He shook his head, groaning when it sent a wave of pain stabbing through his temples. _'Fuck…I haven't had nightmares since I was a child.'_

He ignored the headache as he stooped low to pick up wrappers. He checked on Lucy on his way to the trash and smiled when he saw her propped up in bed. She was obviously deep in thought, the sunlight streaming down from a nearby window to frame her, making her look angelic and even more beautiful than usual.

"Jeez, Gray. Only you would stand over a girl, smiling and naked, with a ton of popsicle wrappers in your hands…without having very strange and nefarious motives." She grinned as she looked up at him, then averted her eyes and blushed. She had to admit, though, she'd already seen him naked so many times – everyone had – that it didn't freak her out like it had when she'd first joined the guild.

"I could have sworn I had them on when I came in…"

"Nope, totally naked when you got here." She smirked briefly at him and went back to her thoughts.

* * *

Natsu smiled at happy, but his face was strained. Pain coursed through his bones, caused by the distance between himself and his mate.

"Natsu…" Happy trailed off for a moment. "Are you okay? You still look sick. Did Erza beat you up again? Does your tummy hurt?"

"No…I just…uh…really miss Lucy."

"Well, let's go see her!"

"I can't. That redheaded she-monster is here to make sure I stay put. I'm pretty sure she's really a demon. She's too scary to be human…I think Zeref must have made her. Her evil cannot be comprehended by ordinary men."

"There's a window. I can fly you!"

"I didn't think of that." The fire mage shook his head as though to clear it.

' _Man, I'm really out of it…This mate thing is hard…_ ' He mused silently. "Thanks Happy! You're the best!"

"Aye!" Happy smiled, glad Natsu seemed to be feeling a little better.

* * *

Lucy's mind was filled with turmoil. "So many things have happened in just a few days. How could so many things happen in only a few days? I lost my virginity, somewhat against my will, to one of my best friends. I didn't even know Natsu was into girls. I mean, to be honest, I thought he might be asexual, or maybe just a virgin, I dunno. But he's obviously very experienced, and that's…kind of shocking, actually."

Gray shook his head, smirking as he made breakfast for Lucy. _'I wonder if she realizes she's speaking out loud and that I can hear her…'_

Lucy mused about Natsu for a while, but in the end she came back to the actual problems at hand.

"I can't believe I'm PREGNANT. In nine months, I'll be a mother. Most of the time I can barely take care of myself. Hell, I'm short on rent this month, and I won't be able to do any missions. I mean…I won't be able to take missions for nine months…Crap. How am I even going to live?! I don't even know if I even have food in the house! Shit…what do babies even need? Guess I'll have to talk to Bisca and Alzack…"

He turned away from the stove to let the bacon drain. Turning back, he started frying some eggs. _'Hmm. The mission and rent issue is important. I'll talk to gramps later about starting a guild fund for her expenses. I'll have to take a few extra missions in the next nine months, but it'll be worth it to make sure Lucy is taken care of.'_

With a sigh, Lucy looked up and stretched.

"Gray, huh?" She mused, sneaking a glance at the ice mage in her kitchen. "I know Gemini said he thought I was cute, and that he was interested in me back when we took on Oracion Seis, but I guess I never really thought about it. I can't believe Gray is in love with me…I admit, I've sneaked a few peeks when he was stripping down on missions or in the guild…"

She paled suddenly as she gasped. "Juvia is going to fucking KILL me."

He finished up the eggs, then checked the tea. _'So she's snuck some peeks, huh? Well, she's thinking about me. That's all I can hope for, though I feel bad that I've added more to her plate.'_

With a sigh she looked up and stretched. "Natsu bound my soul? Is that why I find him so appealing now? Do I really have no choice? Or…is it because of the sex? He's really good at sex. Really really really good. Surprisingly so…No, don't think about that, Lucy!"

He scowled deeply and tried to ignore it as she…repeatedly…mentioned that she thought Natsu was great in bed. He began to assemble a tray of food, still lost in his own thoughts _. 'I'll need to talk to Makarov about that guild fund, and Levy about the mating bond. I don't want to leave her alone, though…What if she collapsed again?'_

He frowned for a moment. _'Or am I just trying to find excuses because I want to stay here? She knows not to use magic now, so it should be fine. Still…'_

"Gray is cool…but he does tend to get naked around a lot of girls. I wonder what it would be like to have sex with Gray…I don't know why, but he strikes me as a huge pervert. He's probably into really weird stuff."

' _I'm into weird stuff?'_ Gray blushed and sighed, narrowing his eyes in her direction. A vein in Gray's temple throbbed briefly as annoyance filled him for a moment _'What exactly does she think I like to do? Do people really think I'm such a pervert?!'_

"Hmm…I thought Natsu was inexperienced, and he's obviously not a virgin. I thought Gray was an experienced pervert…so maybe he's a virgin pervert?"

Gray sighed. _'Still determined I'm a pervert, I see. And anyway, Erza…err…trained…both Natsu and myself. Scariest sex you could possibly imagine. There is a reason we get freaked out when Erza mentions bath time!'_

"Damn it, Lucy! Stop thinking about sex!" She slapped her cheeks lightly with both hands and sat silently for a moment.

"I shouldn't be concentrating on the boys right now. I need to think about the baby, and in order to make the right decisions, I need to be informed."

* * *

When Natsu arrived, Gray was curiously relieved. _'It's true that I resent him for making a claim on Lucy against her will…but, there is no one else that I would trust more when it comes to keeping her safe.'_

"Natsu." Gray waved him closer, leaning in to whisper quietly. "I need to talk to a few people at the guild. I probably don't have to ask…but will you protect Lucy while I'm gone?"

Natsu gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously? Have you never met me? Of course I'll protect her, idiot."

The fire mage frowned suddenly, his eyes wide and frightened. "Though…uh…could you do me a favor and not tell Erza that you saw me here? She was supposed to be guarding me, and if she finds out I snuck out, next time she'll…" He shuddered, glancing around subconsciously as though he expected the requip user to be looming behind him.

Natsu shook his head, perplexed, as he listened to Lucy rant in the next room. _'She doesn't realize I can hear her, does she?'_

"…Natsu really was big. I mean, it didn't hurt much, but still, just by looking at him I was sure he was going to tear me in half or something. I mean sheesh, when the Gods were handing out penis he must have doubled back in line a few times."

Natsu stifled a laugh, unable to prevent a broad grin from gracing his face. _'I should get a recorder lacrima, this would come in handy any time my pride is hurt.'_

"And I mean, daaaaaamn. That boy has SKILLS. I had no idea sex would be that good. Is it always that good? Or is it just Natsu?"

' _Just me, baby.'_ Natsu smirked. _'Bet on it.'_

"Damn it Lucy, you're thinking about sex again. Stop that! You have bigger things to worry about than sexual gratification."

' _Maybe, but sex is more fun!'_ Natsu was still smirking.

"I wonder if Natsu would be a good dad." She touched her stomach tenderly, already feeling affectionate towards her unborn child even though she had only been carrying it for a few days. "I wonder if you're a son or a daughter. I'd like a little pink haired daughter, but if you're a son, please be a blonde."

Natsu felt a wave of contentment go through him at the thought of his child. _'I hope soon my mate will choose me. I don't like taking her choices. If Levy comes up with a counter to the bond, I won't mind…but I hope someday she chooses to mate with me again.'_

"I can't believe Gray is in love with me. Sheesh, so many surprises in the last few days. I haven't even kissed him, we've never really shared a moment together…unless you count some occasional sexual harassment, but everyone does that, even Cana."

Natsu's fists clenched as he took several deep breaths. _'Can't kill Gray. Can't kill Gray. Can't KILL Gray…but maybe I could maim him a little. He doesn't really NEED a dick…'_

* * *

Gray stood at the bar with drink in hand. Swirling it in its glass, he gazed down at it, without taking a drink. Glancing to the side at the diminutive old man who sat cross-legged on top of the bar, he spoke softly. "Master, I'd like to discuss Lucy's situation. She won't be able to work for about nine months at minimum, and her rent is due Thursday. She's also low on food. She'll probably also need baby gear…bottles, diapers, high chairs, hell I don't know. Lots of stuff."

"Mm." Makarov grunted in response. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, he looked up. "Bring Lucy and Natsu here. I have an announcement to make."

"N-Natsu? He…he's still in the hospital, right? Right?" Gray cursed the fact that he couldn't lie well to his comrades.

"Gray. Do not treat me like a fool. You would not leave Lucy alone. That's why you went with her in the first place."

"Then…why is Erza…?" He gestured at the scarlet haired demon standing at attention outside of the infirmary door.

"Ah, well…she needed something to do. No need to spoil her fun."

"I bet Natsu would be a good dad. He's kind, encouraging, protective, and thoughtful…and he has a habit of always seeing the best in everyone."

' _Heh. She likes me. This is going well…'_

"But wait…He's also immature, sadistic, oblivious…"

' _Or…maybe not…'_ Natsu scratched his head, feeling sheepish.

"Short, impulsive, foolish, no…idiotic. Trespasser, pervert, and prone to destroying towns…"

' _You don't have to list so many things….Sheesh, woman.'_ Natsu sighed.

"But…I like him. Maybe I even love him. Is that because he bit me, or are my feelings my own? Am I falling for him? Or…am I just being manipulated by the mating bond? I don't know, and it hurts."

' _Damn.'_ With his fists clenched tightly at his side, he hung his head in shame. _'I hate this. Why couldn't this have happened differently? I wish I hadn't bitten her. We should have begun a relationship differently. She should have had a choice. I'm sorry Lucy. I'm the worst.'_

* * *

Chimei soaked up their misery, reveling in their shame and pain. He relished it, felt himself growing more powerful as he absorbed each occurrence of their mental agony.

Lucy yawned, feeling the exhaustion of magic depletion hit her again.

"Natsu…" She blinked when the dragonslayer was suddenly there at her side, coaxing her down to lay on her back.

"Rest, Luce. I'm here, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Will you stay with me…until I fall asleep?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." He lay down at her side with a contented smile and was asleep before she was.

Her dreams were peaceful and warm.

Chimei looked out from Natsu's eyes at Lucy's relaxed form. _'Finally, I have enough energy to manifest myself.'_

His eyes narrowed as a disturbing smile graced Natsu's lips. _'That blonde bitch is resting far too peacefully for my liking. Shall I hurt her, with her beloved dragon's body? Surely their despair will replace the energy it takes to overcome his will. Hmm…How shall I make her suffer? Rape? A beating? Shall I peel the skin from her flesh? So many choices, so little time. Tick tock, Chimei. Whichever shall I choose?'_

* * *

Gray left the guild, happy that something would be done to help Lucy.

' _I hope she's alright.'_ He couldn't shake an uneasy feeling. _'Natsu is with her. He wouldn't hurt her, whatever else I could say about that moron.'_

He walked faster.


	5. Natsu

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Fairy Tail, and I do not make any money from the writing of FanFiction. I just do it for fun, and because all the other jobs where you can torture people and control their lives are illegal.**

 **A/N: First I'd like to say, I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I decided to take part in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). I began to prepare for it in October, wrote the book in November, and fully intended to get back to this story in December. But, after writing an unrelated story every day, I just couldn't get into the right mood for this story. Then in late December, I made the decision to begin steps to open my own business. After a few months of hard work, I've finally started to get time to do other things. And thus, I felt it was only right to begin writing chapter five of Natsu's Choices.**

 **Apologies for taking so long!**

 **If you feel like it, please don't hesitate to send me a pm. I'm always happy to get a message from you guys.**

 **Special thanks to my lovely Betas,** **5911132** **(who has been a huge help with the entire document), and** **Scarlet Forest (who has edited a sfw version of this story.)**

* * *

Lucy stretched, the absence of Natsu's warmth causing her to uneasily stir, seeking the press of his body against hers. When she didn't find the heat she sought, her eyes opened slowly. Looking up, she sleepily rubbed her eyes as she took in the sight of Natsu standing next to the bed, his face obscured by shadow.

"Natsu?" She shivered, not sure why she was suddenly frightened. "Natsu, it's creepy when someone stands over someone while they're sleeping. Come back to bed." She blushed lightly. "I, uh…didn't mean it like _that_."

Natsu still wasn't talking, and she began to feel an increasing sense of dread. "Natsu?"

She inwardly cringed when Natsu began to laugh, his face still covered in shadows. It wasn't Natsu's laugh, but it seemed strangely familiar nonetheless. She couldn't place it, but the laugh made her uneasy. "Natsu…?"

"Very well, Blondie. You shall have your wish. Since you insist, I will join you in bed."

She flinched back, more sure than ever that something was very, very wrong. Before she could muster a reply, let alone react, Natsu was pinning her to the bed.

"Gods, Lucy. You're just so goddamn stupid."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You'll see." And that oddly familiar laugh echoed through out her room again.

She pushed against him, expecting him to let her go, frightened but still hoping that Natsu was pulling some kind of sick joke. When he tightened his hold on her arms enough to hurt, she whimpered.

"Natsu…Natsu, stop! You're hurting me!" She pushed against his hands again, wincing when his grip tightened.

"So? I want to." When he grinned and tightened his hold again, she cried out in pain, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "Delicious. Your pain is delicious. Make that sound for me again!"

He ground his groin against hers, reveling in her fear as he flipped her over beneath him, forcing her head down into the pillow as she struggled. He forced her face into the pillow, intentionally making it difficult for her to take a breath, taking great pleasure in her terror as he imagined her panicked thoughts.

His mind raced with cruelty. _'Is she wondering if she'll die tonight? Does she inwardly plead for one more gasp, one more moment of her pitiful existence? This is fun! I want more of this!'_

Her air cut off, she began to buck and twist, frantically trying to throw him off so she could get a breath.

He let her up just enough to breathe, chuckling into her ear as he listened to her labored gasping. "Wouldn't want you to pass out and miss the fun, now would we? Not to mention the _baby_."

His voice was high and mocking, sadistic joy mixing with contempt in his words as he began to push her skirt up. Enjoying her sobs as he yanked her panties down, he made appreciative sounds as he exposed her sex to the air. "Are you ready to lose your _other_ virginity?"

He laughed again when she screamed and fought anew. He chuckled even harder when her struggles broke a lamp on her bedside table. "You don't want this? Good!"

Lucy stopped struggling as she finally recognized his laugh. _'Chimei?!'_ Her thoughts raced. _'Is he controlling Natsu? It makes more sense than Natsu hurting his friends, anyway.'_

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she screamed as loud as she could. "Natsuuuuu! Help! Fight him! Don't let him use you to hurt me!"

Chimei-Natsu grinned, pressed against her…and his body froze. It simply refused to move forward, refused to move at all. Natsu's body released her against Chimei's will, easing back. Even as the demonic bandit struggled to move, he could feel his strength fading as Natsu fought him. His eyes turned towards Lucy and he glared at her, showing her with Natsu's eyes how much he hated her.

"Next time, bitch. Tick tock, tick tock…your time is up. Next time we meet, I'll rip your baby out of you and eat it. I'll rape you to death and display your corpse as a work of art. I'll peel off your skin and use it as a rug. I'll…" His rant was interrupted as a pillow flew past his frozen form.

Lucy, emboldened by his inability to move, only had one thing to say in reply. "Lucy…kick!"

Natsu woke fully, just in time to be kicked in the balls. Writhing on the floor for a moment, he couldn't help but gasp, "Whyyyyyyy?!"

As soon as he spoke, his mind was flooded with images of what Chimei had done. What _he_ had done. His physical pain was forgotten in the wake of his anguish as he hunched into himself.

 _'I can't believe I let this happen. She is no longer safe around me. I have to leave. I can't stay here if he can take me over every time I sleep. I can't stay with Lucy…I can't stay with Fairy Tail.'_

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy felt his sorrow, their bond allowing the sadness to seep through her. Even without the bond, she could see the desperate anguish in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Natsu's voice was barely audible as he turned away and pushed to his feet. "I am…so sorry."

Lucy smiled at him sadly, not knowing quite how to handle the fact that Natsu was being so somber. She was far more familiar with his tendency toward cheerfulness no matter what was happening. "For what? You saved me…"

"Pretty to think so, but I don't agree. I hurt you."

She didn't know what to say in response to that. It was true, but it wasn't true. _He_ hadn't hurt her, but his body had. The fault, however, was entirely Chimei's.

Whatever reply she was going to make was cut short when Gray entered the room, his eyes taking in the scene.

 _'Something happened here.'_ The ice wizard thought as he took in the rumpled covers, the lamp which had been overturned, and the pillow lying across the room. _'This tension is crazy, and it looks like there was a struggle.'_

"Everything okay here?" Gray asked softly. "Did something...happen?"

"Yes. Everything is fine." Lucy said, sounding unconvincing even to herself. "Nothing happened."

"I have to go." Natsu said, not looking at his companions. "Keep her safe, Gray. Don't let anything happen to her."

His words seemed strangely final, like he was saying goodbye for the last time. Lucy shuddered as she was overwhelmed by a sense of foreboding. She felt as though if he left now, she would never see him again.

Before they could reply, the fire mage left the room.

"Uh…yeah." Gray shook his head. "I'll be right back, the master told me to fetch both of you. He has an announcement to make, or something."

Lucy nodded. "I'll be fine, go get Natsu. Don't let him leave!"

A tense nod from the ice mage, and he was on his way. He had to chase Natsu over ten blocks before he finally caught up with the depressed dragonslayer. "Yo, fire dick. Wait up!"

"What's wrong with you? You just left her there?" Natsu glared at his friend, hands forming fists at his side. "Why would you leave her alone?! She needs someone to take care of her, she's really weak right now! You can't just leave her alone, Gray!"

"Well, you left her there first." Gray pointed out calmly. "The old man wants us to return to the guild. Are you coming with us, or do I tell Erza you're out and about when you should be resting?"

They glared at each other silently, each equally stubborn, until their battle of will was interrupted by a certain red haired she-monster. They gaped at Erza, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere to level a sword at each of them.

"E-Erza…h-hey…didn't see you there." Natsu and Gray stammered in unison.

"Natsu! You will immediately return to your bed and rest. Unless you want me to assume that you need help reaching unconsciousness?"

"Aye sir!" Natsu woodenly began walking back towards the guild, almost like a wind-up toy that had been set on a course.

Gray smirked as he watched the fleeing fire wizard, feeling smug.

"And you! You knew he was not resting, and let me believe otherwise. Explain yourself!" Erza pointed a sword at him more aggressively, glaring.

His smile instantly gone, he winced as he looked at her. "Uh…about that…I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for that, actually…"

And then he stopped talking for a moment, gathering his thoughts against the instinctual panic he felt whenever he was being questioned by an angry Erza.

"…And I'll tell you all about it, when we get to the guild. But Lucy is alone right now, so…"

He ran off quickly, trying to put off the time when he would have to give Erza an answer.

* * *

Makarov listened to Natsu calmly, no judgment in his face as he took in the information the dragonslayer gave him.

"So…I can't stay here. I am going to leave Fairy Tail. I _have_ to leave. It isn't safe. I can't control myself." Natsu paced back and forth as he spoke, still hunched into himself, overwhelmed by his guilt.

"So you'll run?" The tiny guildmaster's voice held no condemnation, merely curiosity. Nonetheless, it made Natsu stop his pacing as he swung around to confront the old man.

"No! I'm not running. I just…Lucy is in danger. You're all in danger! I can't put everyone at risk just to…I love Fairy Tail. I love each and every person here. It would be best for everyone if I left. I could have…I could have done something unforgivable, and I can't stop him."

"But you didn't do anything unforgivable." Lucy's voice came from the door. "And you _did_ stop him."

Natsu spun towards her - panic, frustration, and guilt warring on his face. Eventually, the guilt won. "You don't understand."

"So…make us understand, dumbass." Gray said snidely from the doorway behind Lucy. "If you're not able to make us understand, maybe it's because you're being stupid."

Natsu glared at the ice mage sullenly. "Like you wouldn't leave if you were the one getting taken over and you started hurting the people you love?" The distraught fire mage shook his head and turned away from them and faced the wall, but not before they saw the shame in his eyes. "If you aren't going to let me talk to gramps alone, I am going to leave _now_."

Lucy pressed a hand to Gray's shoulder. "Leave him alone. It isn't the best time to mess with him right now."

She sent a wistful, sorrow-filled look towards Natsu's way before she closed the door behind them.

Natsu stayed, facing the wall for a moment after they're gone. "I can't stay, gramps."

"And Lucy? Don't you want to help her?"

Natsu looked down. "More than I can say."

"Then don't leave yet. Go on a mission, earn some jewel. Help her pay bills. You can get some distance between you two and help her at the same time."

* * *

Lucy tried to be cheerful, but even as she laughed with the guild and nursed a glass of apple juice, a part of her was thinking of Natsu.

 _'I hope he doesn't leave. He better not leave. If he leaves I'm going to track him down and…and…he won't like it!'_ She mentally raged. As her mental tirade drew to a close, she took a drink of her apple juice and turned around to survey the guild. The door to the guildmaster's room was open now, so she stood and walked to the door to peer inside. When she saw Makarov inside alone, she spun to scan the guild hall for the pink haired man she wanted to see. When she couldn't find him, her breath hitched and she frantically twisted back around to confront the guildmaster.

"Where is Natsu?!" She gasped breathlessly, holding onto the frame of the door to keep herself from collapsing.

"He's gone."


End file.
